


Crayons and Paint

by creepstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Gabriel, Best Friends, Cute, Gen, Kindergarten, M/M, Valentine's Day, k-i-s-s-i-n-g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel exchange "valentimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> stupid and cute.

"Is that _Cassy_?" Gabriel asks, peering closely over his friend's shoulder.

Dean is too busy hiding his drawing of Castiel. He stuffs it, as careful as possible, in his desk, cheeks burning pink. Gosh, his ears might be on _fire._ He has a flitting feeling of panic, wonders if he should ask to go see nurse Milligan. He'd go running to the nurse's office, he _so_ _would_ , but the thing is Gabriel is making grabby hands, trying to get another look at the drawing.

"Go back to your own desk, Gabe." He growls, _literally_. Like the animals he has seen on TV.

"Nah," is Gabriel's response. He drops a small piece of candy—something wrapped in yellow, a stark contrast to the standard reds and pinks of Dean's candy pile—as a peace offering.

"Thanks." Dean still hasn't dropped the grumbly tone, but they both know all is forgiven. What are friends for, _blah blah and blah._

Gabriel just pulls on the other boy's hair with a sneering "Happy Valentine's Day," before skulking off to give a sweet to that jerk kid Crowley that he maybe probably actually thinks is kinda super cool.

A butterfly party in his six-year-old stomach, Dean makes his way to Castiel's desk—which happens to be all the way on the other side of the classroom. He is so nervous he forgets his manners; his little plastic chair goes without being pushed into its proper place.

He feels uncertain when he sees the pile of candy and store bought valentines Cas has. This- this was a bad idea... Just awful. What if Cas just _hates_ it? It's so _lame_.

"I, uh, made this for you."

Perplexed, the other boy looks up. Dean sucks in a quick nervous breath because of that look. It's not exactly what he'd hoped for. Except, suddenly everything is okay again. Cas is the only kid in the room not hopped up on Valentine's confections, and he is his usual quiet self. He's that, but he still gives Dean his biggest grin, the one where you can see his gums and _everything_

Dean, less afraid, loosely holds his drawing out for Castiel to take.

 _big, bright blue eyes, Dean had to blend three different crayons to get it_ just _right_

_and wings, huge things, black like someone forgot to hang the stars in them_

_a little blue-eyed stick figure boy with angel wings_

"Remember when we first met on the playground? I- I thought you were an angel... The sun was doing something funny and- and it looked like you had a halo, didn't it?"

"I remember, Dean." He says, patting the boy's wrist. "You were stuck down in the jungle gym and I pulled you out."

Dean nods. He then watches as the drawing takes its place atop the hill of valentines and sugary, chocolate treats. His ears feel like fire again when he hears Gabriel snickering from somewhere behind him, because that's never any good. Nope, _way_ not good... He hears his friend slipping into annoying singsong mode with a "Dean and Cassy sitting in a tree K-I-S-I-N-G" followed shortly by a "It's K-I-S-S-I-N-G, you D-U-M-M-Y."

Dean's snorts at Meg. She has a big mouth.

Castiel ignores their classmates in favor of reaching into his desk to retrieve a Valentine of his own to give. He places it in Dean's hands. It's a painting. Well, it's Castiel's handprint done in paint. 

"So you can hold my hand, even when we're apart."

"It's _perfect._ " Dean isn't kidding, not even a little. It's the hand that saved him from the pit of the jungle gym. 

A smile plastered across his face to match Castiel's, he is struck with an idea. He has seen grownups do it. Leaning across the desk, he plants a kiss on Castiel's lips. It lasts all of three seconds. They both laugh at that, because touching their lips together is kinda silly. It's not as nice as holding hands. 

"Happy Valentimes Day."

Though he knows Dean is saying it wrong, Cas only gives him another one of those bright smiles and says, "Happy Valentimes, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie (circa 2011, I believe) but hey it's that day.


End file.
